(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing a heated fluid, comprising a supply of fluid, a discharge connected to the supply for drawing off heated fluid from the supply, a feed for cold fluid connected to the supply, and a heating device for heating the fluid. The invention also relates to a heating device for heating the fluid, comprising a suction conduit provided with a pump means, a heat exchanger with heat source arranged downstream of the suction conduit, a pressure conduit for heated fluid coupled to the heat exchanger, at least one temperature detecting means for measuring the temperature of the fluid and a control coupled to the temperature detecting means for controlling the pump means and/or heat source.
(2) Description of Related Art
It is known to heat tap water in various ways. It is known to have a supply of tap water, wherein the tap water is heated directly by means of a separate exchanger with its own heat sources. This is connected to a supply tank. It is known to suction fluid out of the supply, usually from a low point in the supply, and to transport this to the heat exchanger. The pressure conduit carries the fluid back into the supply, often also at a low point. Owing to thermal action the hot water will hereby rise upward from the bottom until the whole supply has the desired temperature. The external heating is switched on when a control device determines by temperature measurement that the temperature of the heated fluid in the supply is too low. The temperature detecting means can be placed in the supply, or is for instance placed downstream of the heat exchanger.
For the purpose of increasing the effectiveness of the heat exchanger it has been proposed in the past to connect the feed for cold fluid directly onto the suction conduit of the heating device. The cold water is hereby heated directly and the heat exchanger is used effectively. This does however create problems in respect of the difference in water pressure. Such a system is also very dependent on the flow resistance in the external exchanger.